


Stocking up

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: This is based on a prompt from DaisukiDesu3. I hope you like it :DI was reading the reports about Japan going on lockdown. Nino and Ohno go to the store together to stock up for supplies.  Ohno keeps putting different stuff in the cart, but Nino (being the more budget-conscious and practical one) puts the stuff back when Ohno isn’t looking.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisukiDesu3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiDesu3/gifts).



> I used only things I know that are mostly happening here (Germany) mixed with things that are told to do and just what I think Japan would do. Sorry if it’s not true and makes no sense.

“You can stop grinning right now,” Nino scolded the other as they parked the car in a free parking spot. Nino groaned as he saw how full it already was. 

“I’m not,” Ohno said as he tried (and failed spectacularly mind you) to school his features into a somewhat more solemn look. The grimace resulting in that brought a chuckle from Nino. He rolled his eyes as Ohno’s mouth was smiling again, humming slowly at the back of his throat. 

Nino sighed as he hit the back of his head with a head shake of his own. “You…” he said.

Ohno smirked as his eyes wandered around the parking lot to make sure that nobody was paying them any mind. He moved forward to kiss the other’s lips, smiling at the squeak that followed his gesture. “Me,” he agreed. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it,” he said then as he pulled out the mask and handed a second to Nino. Nino shook his head as he made sure that it sat on his face right and then put on a cap to hide more of his features. In the end, only his eyes could be seen as he even put a scarf around his neck, inching it a little higher so that it hid half of the mask as well. 

It made breathing a bit harder, but it was not that conspicuous since it was still cold, he thought. Ohno’s features were more prominent in his shirt and open coat, but they would be fine. It wasn’t the first time they went shopping with their disguises, and today the masks would even draw less attention from the other people than usual. 

Ohno pinched the mask around his nose, a small frown on his face and Nino bit his lips as not to reach out and smooth it down. God to what did his life come to?

“Are you still mad?” Ohno asked, his voice husky behind the mask, and with a sigh, Nino shook his head. 

He was not mad at Ohno for somehow being happy and even delighted about having to stay at home. They all knew that Ohno longed for a long vacation with less work. Nino knew that Ohno was just as upset as the rest of them with how they have gotten the early vacation, but he also understood that Ohno couldn’t help himself but be a little bit happy about it as well. 

“I’m not mad. But I can’t help but be worried.”

“I’m too,” Ohno’s voice was low, pained and Nino tugged him close for a second, squeezing his upper arm with his fingers. He remembered the tears in Ohno’s eyes as they got the news about Shimura’s death and how tight he had held the crying Aiba and the worried unhappy frown whenever he talked to his parents who neither of them could visit right now. They were too much of a threat to them with all the contact they had and have in their normal life. 

“Sorry, I know, I know. It’s just early, and the coffee runs out and look at how many people are already there.”

Ohno nodded, and Nino could tell that he was smiling softly at the softness in his eyes. He breathed in deeply as not to pull the masks down and kiss him again, but in the end, he moved back and opened the door. “Let’s just do this, and then we can go home and laze the rest of the day.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ohno agreed, his fingers closing and opening as he held back the itch to make the mask just a bit less tight. He ended up holding the sleeve of Nino’s coat with his fingertips, and Nino smiled in amusement as he led him to the shopping carts. 

They nodded to the person disinfecting the carts and thanked the guy when they were allowed to use the same one as they were together. Nino glanced at Ohno as he led the cart inside after they disinfected their hands at the entryway to the supermarket. Ohno looked back at him, his eyes curious but bright and Nino breathed more freely. That meant that Ohno had finally relaxed again. 

“Only the necessities,” Nino reminded him and hid a grin behind his now very convenient mask when he could see the nose of the other scrunch up in an undoubtedly very adorable pout. He tried to look stern, but it was hard with just his eyes showing. 

Luckily for him, Ohno always understood his looks and nodded, his shoulders down in defeat at least Nino hoped it was that. 

“Let’s go then,” Ohno said in a high pitched voice, laughing when Nino needed to step closer to the cart as not to be run over by a very stressed looking man. 

“Idiot,” Nino decided but followed Ohno into the supermarket, feeling already dread setting in. This would take a while, he thought with a deep sigh.

—

Ohno caught himself from actually humming in thought as he pushed the cart following Nino, who was looking at their synchronised shopping list and the shelves they went across. Ohno had put stuff on that list that he wanted to eat or indulge himself in even if it was necessary and as always Nino had crossed things off again if he thought them unnecessary. That was how it usually went, and it wasn’t as if Ohno minded that much. If he put ten things on it, Nino would often cross all off but in the end, buy two or three things to surprise him. 

He supposed he could also go out to do some grocery shopping on regular days (and he did). Still, since Nino always managed their budget and insisted that Ohno bought the expensive brand too often, he wasn’t allowed to make their weekly shopping trip, much to his dismay. They also couldn’t go actually together since it would pull too much attention. 

Today they had decided to go together because both Nino and Ohno had agreed that if they would go shopping to stock up supplies for the lockdown, it made more sense to go together than one of them trying to handle everything. 

His eyes wandered to the shelves beside him as Nino told him to stay put while he went to another shelf where they only needed one item. It was easier to avoid bumping into people if he walked alone and Ohno understood that. 

He hummed as his eyes fell on a package of his favourite cookies - the ones that Nino had crossed off this morning with a click of his tongue - and he glanced around. Nino was nowhere to be seen just yet, he realised and grinned as he put two of the packages in the cart, hiding them slightly under the leafy greens Nino had brought earlier. He bit his lips as not to cheer out loud when Nino came back and threw the packages of pasta he had acquired on top of these.

This could actually work!

Ohno followed Nino through the shop, as the other man looked at the list and back into the cart. Ohno tried to put the pasta more over the cookies as he saw Nino frown just slightly. Nino shrugged, clearly deciding that everything was okay and with a happy grin Ohno wandered to the pasta section to exchange the brand of pasta Nino had bought with another kind that he liked better. Because there was a difference, regardless of what Nino said, he thought.

“You go,” Nino said suddenly, and Ohno blinked.

“What?”

“You can choose the veggies you want. I am so not going there,” Nino huffed. “And get some onions as well as potatoes as you are on it. We will need them as well.”

Ohno nodded as he looked over at the vegetable stand that they had crossed earlier and where Nino had just put in two packages of the leafy greens with carrots because everywhere else had been people. 

There were less now but still too many for Nino to feel comfortable. Especially since people tended to shove Nino away. Ohno didn’t know why but Nino really didn’t like buying their vegetables. 

“Got it,” he agreed. 

Nino took over the cart motioning to the meat section. “We’ll meet there.”

Ohno nodded as he squared his shoulders as if ready to fight and went to get the vegetables. He chose them carefully, thinking about the meals that he and Nino had decided to make earlier and what would fit into them or as side dishes.

His hands were loaded as he came back, putting them all back into the cart carefully. His eyes wandered to the packages he had hidden his things under, and he realised with relief that Nino hadn’t moved them. He dropped in one of the very delicious, but sadly costly liver dishes inside and put them under the vegetables.

“Got everything.”

“Great. How about fish?”

“I can check. Anything you would like?”

“Don’t care. Chose something to put in the freezer if possible. Do you prefer chicken or beef?”

“Both,” Ohno said with a hopeful look. “We can buy both and put one in the freezer for now. You didn’t want to have to come back for at least two weeks.”

Nino huffed but nodded. “Yeah, right,” he grumbled as he carefully stared at the expiration dates on the meats deciding which to get and if there was anything that had a sale-sticker on it. Really, Ohno thought, there was no need for them to be that budget-conscious but it seemed that Nino just couldn’t help himself. 

Nino watched Ohno go with a small chuckle of his own as he rechecked the cart. He sighed when he saw the liver and put it back with a scrunched up face. There was no way they were going to take that and make the whole flat stink. Instead, he put the meat inside and hummed as he scanned the area for anything else and finally decided they had everything. He pushed the cart to Ohno who was still very seriously checking out the fish before pulling two packages out. 

“I wish I could get our own.”

“There is no way I’ll allow you to go out with the captain,” Nino said with a lifted eyebrow. “And these are fine. They are as fresh as your own. It’s not as if they don’t buy the fish daily at the markets,” he huffed as he allowed Ohno to put the fish inside. 

“Do you want fruits?”

“Pineapple,” Ohno said with a hopeful gaze. Nino wrinkled his nose but nodded. 

“Yeah, sure, and apples and such things…” he hummed as he wandered over to the aisle to pick out good looking ones. Ohno was suspiciously still at the place where he had left him as he came back with a lifted eyebrow.

“You know we are silly to always go back to that part, right?” Ohno said as Nino stood beside him again. Nino shrugged but then nodded. It would have been smarter to get the vegetables, salads and fruits together. But the fresh aisle was packed each time, and it was just easier that way.

They walked further with Ohno choosing some bread for a quick breakfast or snack whenever none of them could be bothered to make something more significant. 

“We won’t need flour,” Nino said as he tried to grab one. Ohno blinked as he stopped from the halfway emptied shelf. 

“Huh?”

“We don’t bake.”

“We could start making our bread or cakes. I want to bake cakes and cookies.”

“No, we won’t start something stupid like that just because. And I don’t want to try failed stuff, and you wouldn’t even be bothered to start looking cakes up.”

“But…”

Nino crossed his arms in front of his chest as he stared him down. Ohno sighed as he deflated and put it back, instead, he carefully held up the corn starch, and Nino nodded. They had some left, but it wouldn’t hurt to get some while it was still there. 

“You just had the urge to buy flour because everybody else did,” Nino allowed as he touched his shoulder. “But that’s stupid.”

“Yeah yeah,” Ohno sighed as they turned the corner and went to the dairy aisle for some soy milk and cream that they would need for some dishes. Ohno sneaked in some cheese that he liked when Nino was contemplating at if they should buy some yoghurt and when Ohno chose some desserts (cheering because Nino allowed him to take some of the no-brand desserts for their homestay!) Nino took the cheese out exchanging it for the cheaper brand that he could at least stand a bit. The expensive cheese always made his stomach turn with the smell. 

“Canned food?”

“Yeah,” Nino shrugged. “I won’t be cooking all time.”

“Oh rice!” Ohno exclaimed as they stopped in front of them. His eyes wide as he saw how little there was left. “We should get rice.”

“No,” Nino denied. “I’m not going to buy that and pay trice the amount I usually would. We still have enough to last for the rest of the month.”

“But…”

“I’m not discussing that. We wait. It’ll come back,” he huffed. They lived in Japan. There would never be a shortage of rice, regardless of what people would think.

Ohno pouted since he had hoped that they would at least be able to try the expensive rice. He wanted to know if it tasted as good as Jun always said, but of course, he should have known better than that. 

At least Nino allowed him to take the more expensive instant ramen packages when they realised there were only a few of the cheapest brand left.

“We could get them… We always eat them,” Nino said, but his voice was hesitant as were his fingers as he reached out to them.”

“No. They are almost all gone,” Ohno sighed. “Let’s leave them for people who need to rely on them because they have no money for the others.”

Nino sighed but nodded. “You’re right. Chose whichever you want to try.”

There was a wry smile on Nino’s face, Ohno just knew it as he stared at the food that he and his family used to eat when they were short on money, probably thinking of the people that might get laid off if this got worse. Ohno rustled his shoulder as they finished and carefully packed in a few pre-made frozen meals as well. “Let’s pay. I want to go home already.”

“Yes, let’s,” Nino agreed, shaking his head as he saw that Ohno had sneaked in his favourite ice-cream. He huffed a laugh as he pulled the container out from under the ready-meals. “Would you, if you add stuff to our cart maybe be conscious of me as well? I hate hazelnut.”

Ohno blushed as he realised that he got found out and took the container back to choose another one with caramel and cookie dough. “Better?”

“Add vanilla!”

“Yes, sir,” he laughed as he put it inside, and they finally made their way to the registers. Nino groaned at the long line, and they carefully made their way to the end, standing on the marked off part and slowly making their way front. It was faster than any of them had thought as the spaces between the customers had been the needed two metres. 

Nino made Ohno pay for their groceries as he made himself busy checking the packed bags and moved some of the things to another container so that they won’t get crushed.

Ohno huffed and shoved him slightly on the back to make him move. Nino giggled as they shared the bags between each other and nodded in goodbyes to the staff working at the shop. They went back to the car, Nino moving his foot under the hood until it sprang up, muttering a bit annoyed about it always not working directly before he could put the bags down and move his hurting shoulders. 

“Done,” Ohno groaned as he slipped into the seat again, getting out wipes and handing one to Nino who cleaned his hands and getting rid of their masquerades. As he pulled the mask off, very careful as to not touch it too much he sighed in relief. “Never again.”

“It was quite fun,” Ohno said with a smile, before moving closer and kissing his cheek. “Get us home. I’m hungry.”

Nino chuckled as he started the car and drove home. “That’s why I don’t take you grocery shopping you always get hungry,” he huffed, making Ohno grin as he leant back, smile still on his lips as he hummed softly to the songs coming from the radio as he stared outside. They would be able to entertain themselves at home and hopefully this all was over soon then. 

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: at my last chapter gambitsfox asked me for a continuation with them going fishing just the two of them. I’m still not sure what’s allowed and what not. It’s all a bit different everything. Here is their prompt. And I hope you like it :)
> 
> Prompt: Poor Ohno. No baking for him. Too bad he can't go fishing. Maybe he could go fishing on a pier? I think they were still letting people do that here where I live although no one is allowed on the beaches. I can see Ohno getting bored and finding out about someplace to fish. It would be unsafe for him to take a train or bus but too far to walk. So Nino would need to drive him. They did fishing along the bank before on one of their old shows....it was so cute with big hats and napping. Can you do a sequel to this one? Maybe fishing onshore? I think Nino might get excited if he gets free food.

Nino looked at Ohno out of the corner of his eye. Ohno was again walking from one room to the other, sighing softly as he sat down for a bit to sketch something on some papers littering their home, before getting up again, leaving the room to get the watercolours. He painted with them for a bit longer, before getting up again, leaving for the kitchen and Nino could hear him rummaging through their shelves. 

He rolled his eyes as he stopped the game he was playing and stretched out his back. He got up to go to the kitchen, putting his chin on his shoulders, while his arms wandered around Ohno’s middle.

“Restless?”

Ohno shrugged with a small frown on his face. “I don’t know. I enjoy being home with you. It’s nice.”

Nino smiled as he bit his earlobe as he swayed them softly. “Still,” he prompted, watching him. 

“Still, it has already been three weeks. And there is no sign of it stopping,” Ohno said with a sigh. He understood that they needed to stay at home as much as possible. Nino had gone out once during that time to buy groceries the rest was just them being home with short trips to the agency when it was necessary. He was getting restless and he couldn’t stop himself. It had been long until he had been able to just be outside for being outside purpose. Not for work or a quick trip to a supermarket. 

It seemed that he couldn’t occupy his mind just with sketching or drawing or making figurines. Nothing felt right and nothing felt enjoyable. He cooked more often now, mostly taking over Nino’s turns to make dinner because he needed to occupy his mind somehow. 

Luckily Nino didn’t mind to be cooped up in front of the TV, playing his games and in the evening they would curl up on the sofa watching reruns of drama series they liked or other shows. 

They both tried to avoid the news because they were too scared to get to know of new deaths from people they knew and have worked with. The regular check-ups to see if they weren’t infected were already enough to stress Ohno out. 

The thought of Nino… No, he really didn’t want to go there. He moved in Nino’s arms to be able to kiss his lips. 

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. Didn’t you want to clear another level?”

“Mhm…” Nino said as he rubbed his face into Ohno’s neck, sighing softly before kissing the sensitive skin. 

A smile crept on his face as he felt Ohno’s shoulders relax and him pressing against him. 

“Cuddle bug. Let’s go to the bedroom,” Nino offered. Ohno looked at him before smiling and nodding. Nino had always the best ideas to get his restlessness at bay, he thought as he picked Nino up to carry him to their bed while trailing kisses along that milky collarbone. 

It was hours later that Nino turned sleepily on the bed. A smile on his lips as he saw Ohno who was softly snoring, still dead to the world. He moved forward to kiss his temple as he sat up, with minimum pain in his lower half. He took his phone from the nightstand and reread the rules for this lockdown to make sure to do nothing against the law.

Happy that his internal thought would be still within the regulations he curled up around Ohno, stroking his side so that he would stay asleep as he started to make all the reservations needed.

— 

“Come on,” Nino said as he thrust a bag into his direction. Ohno was blinking at him sleepily and without any understanding as to what was happening. 

“What?” he said but caught the bag before it could fall to the ground. 

“We are going out,” Nino declared a bright grin on his face. 

“Why? We are not allowed.”

“We are, if we are no more then two persons and if we make sure to stay away from others. We won’t be long but you are getting crazy inside.”

“Am not.”

“Are too,” Nino said softly. Ohno was just too cute as exhausted as he looked right now. He couldn’t help himself but move forwards and press a kiss to his lips. 

“Now come before I decide otherwise.”

“Where will we be going?”

“Somewhere where you will enjoy being.”

“I enjoy everywhere with you,” Ohno said. Nino chuckled fondly at the words and ushered him into the car. He threw the door close before rounding it and getting on it at the driver’s seat. 

“It’s a surprise. And I just want you to say thank you later.”

“Okay?” Ohno said still not quite understanding. “Won’t they be mad if they see us together?”

“Not really. First, we are only two persons, so it should be fine, to begin with. Also, we live in the same apartment. We can always be together since it’s hard to avoid each other in our own home.”

“The agency wouldn’t be happy if it got out that we live together,” Ohno murmured. Nino shrugged. They would live if it was found out. Also, he thought, they should be pretty safe from paparazzi since they had to stay in lockdown just as much as they were. 

Nino started the car and he could sense Ohno drift off again once they were on the street. He clicked his tongue softly as he started his radio, grinning when Ohno’s solo came on. 

If he had not his lover to talk with him he could at least still enjoy his voice, it seemed. He concentrated on the street, happy that they were out so early. That meant that there was almost no other car on the streets. 

Nino had come to like these early morning hours for a run or doing some exercise on their balcony since it was neither too hot nor too cold. There were no curious eyes and there was something magical at these hours. Now he could see the sun creeping up on the horizon and he carefully nudged Ohno so that he would wake up.

“What is it?” Ohno muttered, just a string of syllable and it was only because of years living with the other that Nino had no problems to decipher them. 

“We are almost there. Enjoy the sunrise with me, will you?”

“How romantic,” Ohno said, his voice still sleep ridden, but his eyes were focused on the sun that crept over the horizon, painting the sky in purples and oranges and every colour in between. It was beautiful.

“Oh!” Ohno finally cried out as Nino turned the last corner to the piers. It was a private part where people could rent spaces to fish. All equipment was also offered by the staff there and Nino had managed to get them the early spot (which was really just the spot before the pier even opened, but who cared? He had money to spend if it meant that he could make Ohno smile again.)

Ohno was almost brimming in excitement on his seat as Nino parked the car, and it took him every ounce of self-control to not throw the doors open and run forwards. 

Nino chuckled as he stopped the car and pointed to the masks that he had deposited there earlier. Ohno gave him one before donning one himself and soon enough they were out again. Nino shuddered almost instantly as they were out, pulling the zipper of his coat up as he followed Ohno at a slower pace. 

Their spot was already made up with a breakfast set that Nino had ordered, freshly cooked coffee and the rods all up. It was made so that there was a minimum of personal contact and Nino hummed happily as he saw that everything was there and there was no need to talk to other people. It was promised so on the website but one couldn’t be too careful nowadays. He pulled off his mask, putting them away carefully as to be able to reuse them for their way back. Then he planted himself down on one of the thick cushions that would keep them from freezing and stuffed his hands into his pockets as Ohno mustered the fishing rods.

“Up to your standard?”

“These will do,” Ohno agreed as he prepared one rod and held it out for Nino who frowned.

“This is for you. I don’t fish.

Ohno pouted with puppy dog eyes and Nino frowned as he saw that he was still too weak to that look as he took the rod. “Explain to me again,” he asked. Ohno grinned as he prepared his own and then showed him how to threw out the line and how to secure it before they sat down again. 

Nino curled up beside him, the fishing rod in a stand and put his head on his shoulders.

They stayed silent for a bit until Ohno moved beside him and poured two cups of coffee. He ordered one mug to Nino who smiled thankfully and took a careful sip. Deeming the temperature just right he continued to drink it and got comfortable again.

“There is food as well,” Nino mumbled. “Eat your fill. It was expensive.”

“Aww, you are too sweet.”

Nino snorted. “Mostly because I didn’t want to wake even earlier to prepare something myself or have breakfast before coming here.”

Ohno grinned since he knew this was only partly true. If Nino wouldn’t have pushed him out that early he would have asked questions and then the surprise would have been only half as big as this one. 

Ohno checked their rods for a moment before fishing out something to eat. He held the bread against Nino’s lips after the first bite. 

“It’s good,” he said. 

Nino rolled his eyes but bit into the bread, munching it slowly as he hummed in agreement. 

Ohno carefully jostled him when there was a tug on his rod and he reeled it in, grinning at his first catch of the day. 

“There is a bucket. We can collect them there and then keep which we want to take home.”

“Can we just do that?”

“Yup, was included in the price. I brought containers… Or you did. They are in the bag.”

“Nice,” Ohno decided. That meant they didn’t need to buy fish for a while. Self-caught fish was always the best after all. 

They stayed silent for a while, Nino catching his first fish, a tiny thing that they released immediately when Ohno elbowed him slightly.

“Did you see?”

“What?”

“The pictures of dolphins in Venice. Wouldn’t it be nice if there were dolphins.”

“As long as you wouldn’t catch them… and you know those pictures are not true?”

Ohno scrunched up his nose. “It’s a strange time,” he murmured. 

Nino hummed in agreement. “Very strange indeed.”

“But…” Ohno started and then stopped, looking at him before kissing his forehead. 

“But?”

“But I’m happy to have to isolate with you. I’m happy to be able to have video talks with our friends and families even if we don’t do it as much as Jun or Sho.”

Nino snorted. Nobody did so many social meetings as those two in these times he thought. A smile was on his lips as he watched him. “And?”

“And I’m glad we are all healthy, that the agency does regular tests for symptoms. I’m happy to know you are healthy.”

“Me too,” Nino whispered. Those tests as tiring as they were meant they were all good still. 

“I’m also glad that we are still able to make people smile at what we do.”

“Not tired yet?”

“No, not even a bit, just sometimes frustrated about this all.”

“That’s understandable and normal,” he said, then giggled when Ohno’s line moved again. “Get our food, my personal fisherman, and I demand only the best fishes. Then I think we should demolish this picnic basket before it’s eight. Because then we have to head back home.”

Ohno grinned as he nodded. He reeled in the catch, then decided that those three fishes they had now were more than enough. He dismantled Nino’s rod from its bait before spreading out the feast in front of them. They fed each other under laughs and giggles before their time was up and Nino cleaned the mess they had made, while Ohno packed the fishes for them to go home. 

Ohno held Nino’s hand as they made their way back to the car, carefully tugging him close when they were at the trunk. Nino tilted his head questioningly. Ohno’s eyes looked around for a fraction to make sure they were still alone, before moving forward and kissing him. 

“Thank you, Kazunari.”

“Only for you,” he said as he caressed his cheek, before donning the mask and pointing to the car. 

“Besides I used your car. Now get in, I will tell them we are ready.”

“Okay,” Ohno said as he could hear the smirk in Nino’s voice. At the same time, he was pretty sure that no money had been withdrawn from his account. But he would never call Nino out on these kinds of lies because even with the mask there was no way Nino could hide his red ears.

Nino wandered to the small reception room, which was still empty and blinked as he looked around. Then he saw a small sign, telling them to just ring the small bell on the table that they were finished and leave. Someone would take care of their spot then.

His smile was hidden behind his mask as he touched the bell, the sound rang clear in the room and then turned around to bring them both home again.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m back,” Nino declared as he opened the door to the apartment. He groaned as he let the bags almost fall to the floor before he slipped out of his shoes. 

“Oh-chan?!”

“Yes?”

“Help me with the bags, will you? I need to wash my hands!”

“Hajimashite~” Ohno started to sing as he walked to the entry. 

Nino started to laugh at the song and ran inside as to not greet Ohno with a kiss right away. He vanished into the bathroom to wash his hands, face and gargled, humming the song under his breath, swearing at Ohno in his mind for bringing this song back to his mind. He would be singing it for days now.

Back in the kitchen, he sat on one of the chairs, grinning happily at Ohno who put a mug with freshly brewed coffee in front of him as he unpacked the bags. 

Nino put his chin on his hands as he observed Ohno, who made small happy noises the further he went and realised that it seemed that Nino had gotten everything he had asked for. 

These last few days he really had gotten into cooking and was trying out new dishes almost daily to feed Nino and get a rating on it. Everything that got over three stars (because Nino was sticky as hell!) went into his recipe folder to do again if he thought it was not overly elaborate to make. 

“Eh?” Ohno made as he got to the last bag. Nino’s eyes twinkled as he watched Ohno pull out a baking kit that was made up by different form for different baked goods, rolling pin, cups and everything one could need for cooking. 

“Surprise?” Nino said giggling when Ohno turned around watching him with wide eyes. 

“You said this was not necessary.”

Nino shrugged as he sipped at his coffee. “Seems like we need to stay in longer than I had supposed. And you are always moaning about missing freshly baked goods from our parents or at work. So there. You can make your own.”

“You do realise I have no idea how to bake?” Ohno asked and Nino rolled his eyes as he motioned to the bag. 

“Continue.”

Ohno frowned but did as he was told. He pulled out different kinds of flour, cocoa powder, cream, sugar, baking powder and other things that he would need to make. Right at the bottom, he found two books. 

He giggled in amusement as he saw that one was a book for homemade bread (extra easy for beginners only) and another one called “Sweets Club” which seemed to be a book for cakes, cookies and desserts for beginners and lovers of sweets. 

“You are unbelievable,” Ohno said as he put the books down carefully, knowing fully well that he would study them today and start the latest tomorrow. 

He jumped over to Nino who was still smirking up at him from his place on the table. He sat on the table beside him and tugged Nino up, not caring that Nino was grumbling slightly as he bent down as low as he could to meet Nino’s lips for a chaste but very loving kiss. 

“Thank you, you are the best.”

Nino chuckled as he licked his lips. “I know,” he said with twinkling eyes, before cupping his cheeks. “I won’t help you though. It’s just so that I can play my games in peace.”

Ohno chuckled as he knew that this was not true. He left Nino alone most of the time and he knew for sure that Nino was not disturbed by him in the slightest if he didn’t want to be. 

He would have to make sure to make Nino’s favourites as a thank-you, he decided as he pushed Nino and the chair back to be able to slip on Nino’s lap. He entangled his arms around Nino’s neck kissing his lips a few times.

“You taste nice.”

“I taste of the coffee.”

“My favourite taste. Coffee mixed with Kazu,” Ohno said with a hum. “Although… As long as it’s mixed with Kazu everything tastes nice,” he mused.

Nino giggled burying his head in his shoulder. “You are horrible.”

“You love me.”

“Makes one wonder eh?” Nino asked with a smile as he looked up again. 

Ohno chuckled as he nodded. He rubbed their noses together and played with the fine hairs on Nino’s neck, before pressing in more closely to Nino and staring to kiss him again, this time deeper and with a lot more promises on his lips and tongues than before.

A/N: I really don’t know why and where this has come from.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked if I would write more in this series. So yeah, when inspiration hits I might

“You’re too loud,” Nino grumbled after he shut off the computer and wandered over to the place where Ohno was settled. There was mirth in Ohno’s eyes and Nino made sure that the laptop was closed as he sat down on his lap. 

“What are you talking about?” Ohno asked as he nosed his good smelling hair. He sighed happily. Nino had just showered before the recording had started. 

“Your giggling was so loud. I was worried that you could be heard over my stream,” he said as he snuggled closer.

Ohno shrugged. “First, we made sure to make the Zoom backgrounds as boring white ones, second you were wearing headphones to listen to the audio and record your voice. I was way too far back to be able to be heard. If so, the danger would’ve been the other way round.”

“You could also wear headphones,” Nino mumbled and smiled when Ohno’s face scrunched up in distaste at that thought. 

“No thank you,” he said. He was very happy to not have in-ear monitors in his ears for a while so it was good as it was, he supposed. He rubbed his nose against Nino’s cheek with a smile. “What will we do for the rest of the day?”

“Laze around on the sofa?” Nino asked with a small smile. “I have that level to win.”

Ohno grumbled but then nodded in agreement. Nino didn’t want much from him and it would be easy for him to for once follow Nino’s wishes for once. After all, Nino had done already so much since they had to practise social distancing.

“If I’ve known that we were going to be here for so long we could’ve got that puppy already instead of waiting until next year,” Nino said with a pout as they settled down on the sofa. Ohno patted his hair at the words and shrugged. “Well, we will have lots to do once the situation has changed. He would be very lonely then.”

“Right,” Nino agreed with a small pout. He just missed having dogs around, he supposed. Especially since he was home so often now. Ohno tweaked his nose before hugging him around the waist so that Nino could curl up more comfortably as he played his game. 

—

“Kazu I’m bored,” Ohno whined as he dropped on top of Nino who groaned as an elbow hit his stomach on the way down. 

“I thought you were supposed to bake?”

“I made bread. It has to rise,” he grumbled as he buried his face in his neck. He blew against the sensitive skin. Nino giggled as he shoved him away from his body. 

“Stop it. Argh!” he cried out when there was a game over the music coming from the TV. “You made me lose.”

“Sorry,” Ohno said, not really sounding as if he was. He rubbed his nose against his cheek and bit the soft skin at his neck. “Pay attention to me then.”

“You’re awful,” Nino said pushing him away when Ohno’s fingers wandered under his shirt. “No, stop it! I don’t want to right now,” he said and hit the back of his head. 

Ohno pouted, but he calmed down and put his chin on Nino’s chest. He retrieved his hands as he saw how serious Nino looked and that he was really not in the mood. “Sorry,” he mumbled again, this time more honest. 

“So what’s up?” Nino asked and ruffled his hair. “You could watch a fishing video. You like to do that, right?”

“It makes me want to go fishing again,” Ohno said as he stretched out on top of him with a small sigh. He knew that it was stupid of him, but he couldn’t help it.

“How about artsy stuff?”

Ohno shook his head, his chin pressing a bit deeper into the soft skin of Nino’s chest. “I don’t have any ideas,” he said hugging Nino. Nino sighed as he stroked his back and kissed his forehead. 

“What do you want to do then?”

“I want to paint the walls,” Ohno said with a hopeful look. “Can we redecorate?”

Nino rolled his eyes but nodded after a while. “Okay. But you pay,” he said as he tugged at his ear. Ohno giggled as he sat up excitedly dragging over his laptop to look for stuff that he wanted to do and what would fit in their place. Nino rolled his eyes as he restarted his game. At least he could play in peace that way.

—

“You are mean!” 

“How so?” Nino asked with a chuckle. He giggled when Ohno poked his cheek. 

“You were making fun of me!”

“Yes, you were just sitting there not doing anything. If I didn’t see you over there I would have thought for sure that it was just cardboard cutout.”

“You told me not to be too loud! And today you weren’t wearing headphones,” Ohno said with a pout. 

Nino giggled as he kissed him for a second. “Still, you didn’t say anything. Did you even listen?”

“Of course! I always listen. It’s interesting ne? And I will make the best video you’ve ever seen! You can’t do anything else than to agree to broadcast it!” Ohno declared with a serious face. 

Nino looked at him, blinking slightly, before starting to laugh at his words. “Okay, then I’m looking forward to it, Ohno-sensei,” He teased him, shrieking when with a small yell Ohno pounced him, and they landed on the floor in a small brawl. 

—

Nino’s shoulders were shaking as he held the camera straight. He giggled and was glad that he and Ohno had agreed early not to post any sounds for their Instagram account. 

God his lover looked so ugly, he thought as Ohno walked into the frame with his fishing rods in hands and a big pout on his face. He held his hand in front of his mouth as he tried even harder to not shake the camera too much. They should have just used a stand, he thought. But this way they could be sure that everything was in the frame as needed and nothing of the colourful walls that Ohno had decorated with paintings of his own. 

Ohno walked out of the frame again, his shoulders slumped and Nino stopped the recording. He let himself fall onto his back as his body shook in laughter.

“You laugh at my pain,” Ohno said with a pout. “What a boyfriend you are.”

“The best,” Nino said with bright eyes. 

Ohno’s lips twitched as he hummed in agreement. He really had the best boyfriend and lover after all.

—

“You like money more!” Ohno said with a whine.

Nino tilted his head and watched him, a feline smile on his face. “More than what?” he asked. “But probably yes.”

Ohno huffed as he tugged him closer, his fingers burying in the soft material of his jumper. He loved Nino in stripes, he thought. 

“Also, it’s your fault I found the money. So I might love you a bit more.”

“How much more?” Ohno asked as he aligned their lips. Nino hummed into it before moving back and bringing a hand in between their faces. 

“That much?” he said making a tiny space between his finger and thumb.

Ohno lifted his eyebrow as he tugged him close again. “Only that much?”

“Maybe a tiny bit more,” Nino said with a chuckle in his voice as he kissed him again and tugged him closer. “Stop being jealous of money.”

“You are jealous of fish.”

“Yeah, because I’m sure you would leave me for a good-looking mermaid,” Nino huffed. “There is no chance there will be a good-looking moneymaid.”

Ohno looked at him in confusion for a while, before he erupted in laughter. “You are…”

“What?”

“Everything and more,” Ohno giggled. 

Nino hugged him again with a content smile on his face. 

—

“Stop it,” Nino said as Ohno pushed his shoulder with a grin. He glared back at him as he tried to hold his camera steady. 

Again he focused on the finally ripe and red baby tomatoes that he had raised and cared for lovingly for the last few days. He had taken pictures regularly just for this day and now Ohno was hindering him at the final picture of them!

Ohno smirked as he shoved him again, causing Nino to almost fall head first into the small vegetable patch. “Satoshi!” he growled, yelling when Ohno’s fingers moved forward, and he picked one of the small tomatoes. Nino’s eyes widened as he turned around watching Ohno as he put it into his mouth with a grin. 

“Yummy, very sweet. I can taste your love,” Ohno said with a giggle. 

“I hate you,” Nino sulked, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “This was the grand finale. You destroyed my plan,” he whined. 

Ohno grinned as he kissed his nose, pushing him against the stonewall to the patch and picked up another one. “They are delicious,” Ohno teased him as he placed the tomato against Nino’s lips. He balanced the camera, taking a snapshot just as Nino opened his lips and allowed Ohno to push it into his mouth fully. He hummed as he checked the pictures. None of them could be used as they were all out of focus. The only one that was in focus was the one where Ohno fed him the tomato and that was the one he definitely couldn’t use without Jun or the agency killing him. 

“I really, really hate you,” Nino pouted but allowed Ohno to kiss him again.

“Mhm… Nino tastes even sweeter,” Ohno hummed as he put the camera down beside them and pressed Nino more into the wall as he deepened the kiss, and Nino decided to just let it go. There was no way he would be able to win against his old ridiculous man.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ah bummer,” Ohno moaned when Nino stepped into their flat. 

Nino furrowed his brows as he slipped out of his shoes before lifting one. “Yeah, I’m also happy to see you,” he said ironically. “Sorry did you expect your affair?”

Ohno frowned a bit at his question before smirking. “Maybe.”

“Oh, then I’m sorry to disappoint you. It’s just little old me.”

“You’re not old,” Ohno disagreed with a pout on his lips. 

Nino chuckled as he finally pulled away from the entry to enter their apartment and wash his hands and face. “So what got you so disappointed.”

“Your manager sent me a picture from today’s filming,” Ohno said and nodded as he hummed for him to continue as he shrugged out of his clothes in the bath to discard them into the washing machine right away.

“And?” he prompted when Ohno stopped talking but was staring at his now half-naked body. “Earth to Oh-chan. What’s going on in your head?”

“Cat-ears,” Ohno blurted, stopping Nino at putting on a new shirt. His mouth dropped open in surprise. 

“What?”

“Those cat ears, they were cute. I thought you might still wear them.”

Nino blinked before he giggled. “God, you are impossible,” he stated as he finally pulled on his shirt, dancing out of the way from Ohno’s hands when the other wanted to stop him. 

“I would deserve you naked if not with cat ears,” Ohno decided as he finally managed to hug Nino around the waist. 

Nino smiled as he kissed his soft lips. “Don’t be stupid.”

“But…”

“Tonight, if you are good,” Nino promised, smiling when Ohno grinned brightly at that prospect.

—

“Nino! I made fire,” Ohno declared as he stormed into their apartment. Nino looked up from where he was playing a game on his phone. 

He looked unimpressed. “Very nice, Oh-chan,” he said, before looking down again. 

“Not with a lighter or anything like that,” Ohno said as he snuggled up beside Nino or wanted to, but Ohno lifted his hand. “Change clothes first,” he reminded him. 

Ohno huffed but vanished for a moment and then came back, smelling of fresh laundry and Nino leant against him as he looked at the game in his hands. 

“So you were saying?”

“Oh, yes. I had an outdoor camping specialist there. He goes on lonely camping tours and wanted to teach me. Of course, we couldn’t go into the woods right now.”

“Which is one of the only positive things of this all,” Nino interrupted, giggling when Ohno looked down at him with a pout. 

“So, fire?”

“Ah yes, I got all kinds of staff that are light for making your fires. It was fun. And he told me I’m very good.”

“Of course he did. He probably sells those stuff he showed you and wants you to spend your money on those,” Nino snorted. Ohno pouted. 

“I got them for free.”

“Nice for you.”

“Yup. Now I can survive in the woods,” he said and started to poke him in the side. 

Nino felt dread running over his back as he realised what Ohno was implying. 

“No!”

“Aww, it’ll be fun,” Ohno tried. 

“Fun? No electrics, getting eaten by mosquitoes and other kinds of bugs? NO thank you.”

“I will make sure there are no bears,” Ohno said with a frown. “On an island. Did you know that you can buy mountains?”

“You will not buy a mountain.”

Ohno nodded as he hummed. “Of course not, I want an island.”

Nino relaxed first before the last words shocked him and his phone fell to the ground, gaping at Ohno who looked very happy with his decision. God, he was going to find out who that stupid man was and then go there strangling him for planting ideas in his Oh-chan’s head, social distancing be damned.

—

“You cheated.”

“What are you talking about?” Nino asked with a frown. “I did nothing of those sorts. I never would,” he said with a pout. 

Ohno snorted, his mind going back to the instances Nino had cheated. “At the song list thing. Spotify.”

“Ah,” Nino said as he understood. He chuckled as he shook his head. “I did not cheat. Nobody said I wasn’t allowed to ask the staff. When I told them that I had a problem since I don’t listen to western music, they had excellent choices. I listened to them and chose a couple of songs from them,” Nino explained. 

Ohno snorted as he climbed on the sofa behind the other man to put his arms around him and pull him close. He kissed his neck, nibbling on the soft, flawless skin. Oh how he would love to leave a mark there, but he had to hold back, sadly. 

When they needed to stay home, it was awful that he still was not allowed to mark Nino, what was his life even?

“You listen to western music,” he murmured. Nino shrugged uncomfortably. 

“Seldom. I listen mostly to Arashi.”

“Sweet,” Ohno agreed but then put his chin on his shoulder as he hummed one of Nino’s favourite song. Nino blushed slightly and hid his face at his arm. 

Ohno grinned as he hugged him just a tiny bit tighter. “Thank you for sharing your music with me,” he said in the end. 

Nino smiled brilliantly up to him, being glad that Ohno understood his fear of sharing his favourites so easily. 

“And I think J cheated, too,” Nino said with a scrunched up nose. “No way he listens to those all the times.”

Ohno giggled but nodded in agreement. 

—

“They are cute,” Ohno said as he sat on the ground in front of Nino’s small balcony garden.

Nino looked up from where he was taking pictures and leant against Ohno when he was finished. Ohno handed him a cup of coffee. “They grow a lot, right?”

“Yup, better than the peppers last year.”

“Mhm,” Nino said with a small frown at the memory. They hadn’t even survived a week, and he had gotten so annoyed by it that he bought a book about vegetable growing and had read it before deciding to try again this year. He would not lose to some meagre vegetables. 

“I wonder how long they will still need.”

“A bit longer,” Nino mumbled as he poked the tomatoes that were still green. It confused him a lot that half of them had gotten red and these were taking so long to ripen. 

“Then we can make cucumber salad,” Ohno hummed. “With sesame seeds.”

“The carrots are ripe, though,” Nino said with a grin, giggling when Ohno’s face fell. He poked his cheek. “Come on. I grew them with lots of love. They are delicious. I promise.”

“I will try them then in some dish,” Ohno said with a frown. He didn’t feel like it, but the happy look of Nino’s face at the promise, made his heart grow warm. 

“Finished the pictures?” 

“Yup, just editing the entries. One of these days I will win with the most stories,” he declared, giggling when Ohno kissed his cheek and leant against the veranda window beside them as he stretched out his legs so that Nino could fit in between them and lean more comfortable against his chest. 

“The weather is nice,” Ohno observed. 

Nino hummed in agreement as he settled down ultimately. “Let’s enjoy it a bit more. The day is not over yet, so I can post it later,” he decided as he put the phone to the side and looked at the sky with his lover so close. Ohno was right; these peaceful moments should be cherished more.

—

Ohno moved to Nino with a frown on his face, which made Nino stop in the middle of what he was doing. 

“What?” he asked when Ohno tugged him away from the stove, luckily being smart enough to shut it off as he dragged Nino away. 

“Oh-chan what the hell? That was supposed to be our dinner.”

“It won’t burn,” Ohno said with a shrug as he tugged at his shirt. 

“What is wrong with you so suddenly?”

“I need to…” Ohno shook his head as he finally managed to pull the shirt over Nino’s head, his fingers on the warm skin of his lover, checking everything over carefully. 

“What is it?” Nino asked as he gave up his resistance and played with his soft locks. 

“I want to make sure you are not hurt,” he mumbled. 

“Why should I be hurt?” 

“Because of your stupid stunt with the happiness exercise. God. Seeing you falling all the time, I feared you would give yourself a concussion.”

“Stupid, Oh-chan,” he whispered and lifted his head to place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“But I used to be better,” he mumbled with a frown. “Besides, there was enough space for me to not fall into the wall or anything. And that recording is from a few days ago. If I had a concussion or any wounds you would’ve already seen them.”

“Still,” Ohno mumbled, and Nino smiled, laying his arms around his shoulder to kiss him softly. “Sorry for the scare.”

“It’s fine. Just don’t do it again.”

“I’ll try,” Nino said with a chuckle. 

And Ohno knew that was as much of a promise as Nino could offer him.

—

“Show-off,” Nino snorted when Ohno stopped the video he made for his post. 

“How so? I failed.”

“Not even half of the people I know would be able to hold that stance. Not mentioning the two steps forward you managed.”

Ohno pouted as he crawled over to him to put his head on Nino’s knee. “But I failed. I could walk really fast and far,” he whined. 

“Still, show-off,” Nino said, a chuckle in his voice now as he threaded his fingers in Ohno’s strands. 

“I need you to console me. Not to make fun of me,” Ohno mumbled as he rubbed his nose against the clothed leg. 

Nino chuckled as he rubbed his scalp with his fingertips. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” he whined. 

“Aww, my poor baby. Whatever can I do to make you smile again?”

Ohno scrunched up his nose at the term for a second before looking up again. “Kiss it better?”

“Kiss what better?”

“My hurt pride,” Ohno said with a giggle when Nino bend over so that he could press a kiss against his brow and then his nose. 

“Better?”

“A bit.”

“Up you go then,” Nino whispered, pulling him up to kiss his lips, throat and lastly the spot over his heart. “Now?”

“Very much.”

“Good. How are your wrists?”

“A bit strained,” Ohno said with a thoughtful hum. Nino rolled his eyes but pressed kisses against his pulse points as well. 

“My old man so many injuries. How about I tend to your whole body to make you feel better?”

“Sounds enticing,” Ohno agreed with a grin when with a huff Nino stood and lifted him. “You working out has his peaks, really,” Ohno commented as he hugged him more so not to fall down when Nino’s shoulders shook in silent laughter. 

—

“Are you crazy?” Nino asked when Ohno unpacked the third lantern. “As if one isn’t more than enough you went and didn’t only buy two but three?!”

“Look they are really pretty though,” Ohno defended his choice hugging them almost to his chest as if to protect them.

“I couldn’t decide, and then I thought, why not. With them, we can go camping, and have enough light if there is a power cut.”

“If the power is out we have flashlights,” Nino reminded him, still staring him down and ignoring the pronounced pout. “Do I want to know how expensive they were?”

Ohno stared at Nino then down at the lanterns with a sheepish smile. “No, probably not. I also bought a new tent.”

“Why ever would you do that? You were so happy with the one you got on the show.”

“Yes, but it’s a one-person tent. I need space for at least two persons.”

Nino frowned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Oh, so well, I hope you will introduce me to that so-called affair then. Because I for one, won’t go with you.”

Ohno pouted. There was, of course, no affair and Nino knew that so he was not worried about that. “I will make sure it’s safe and comfortable. We can buy tons of power banks.”

Nino rubbed his face. God his lover sometimes. “I don’t get why you still have that stuck in your head. Going on a camping trip with me.”

“On an abandoned island. SO that we can start a population there,” Ohno said happily. 

“How will we do that?”

“I’m sure if I just try hard enough, I can make you pregnant,” Ohno said with a teasing grin. 

“You’re awful, you know?”

“And besides. I made the fishing hooks by hand. They were cheap that way. So what I save that way I can spend on outdoorsy stuff.”

Nino’s lips twitched at the hopeful look and shook his head. “You’re hopeless,” he decided then.”

Ohno pouted, but he was sure that by the time this was over he would be able to convince Nino to go with him. 

—

“It’s unfair,” Ohno mused as he put his head on Nino’s shoulder, tapping at his sketchbook. 

“What now?”

“You were posting that picture of the date with Aiba,” Ohno said with a deep pout on his face. “In general it’s unfair that the staff decided to pair you with Aiba. Why not me?”

“Because nobody else can ride a bike from Arashi?”

“They could learn!”

Nino giggled as he kissed him on the temple. “Silly.”

“Still you could’ve posted a picture with me!”

“Oh yes, that would’ve made total sense just a random picture with you and me sharing a meal. What should I have put as a caption? Spending a good time with my bae?”

“Eh?” Ohno said and then sat up, shaking his head. “Of course not! But we can go out to eat together, right? WE are in the same band.”

Nino smiled softly and hugged him with one arm. “Yes, but it’s really random. The fans knew I was out with Aiba. The second picture was one I talked about beforehand.”

“Still,” Ohno said with a pout. Nino rolled his eyes as he looked at him before kissing his pouting lips. 

“Besides, you have posted nothing with me either.”

“I didn’t post a random picture with one of the other guys either,” Ohno said, still sulking. 

Nino grinned and rubbed his cheek. “You are just pouty because you are still not allowed out fishing.”

Ohno grumbled something incomprehensible since he knew that this was true. This time cooped up at home was slowly getting on his nerves. He knew it was better this way, but right now, he was just in some dump mentally.

“Come on. You need to do something to occupy yourself.”

“May I draw you?”

“Only if you’ll stop pouting.”

“Promise,” Ohno said perking up. 

“Okay, how do you want to draw me?”

Ohno pursed his lips in thought before brightening up even more. “Naked on the bed!”

“Pervert,” Nino said but stood when Ohno thought that he would decline. Ohno jumped to his feet to be right behind Nino before the other could change his mind.

A/N: I know they are out of order, and I’m sorry ><


	6. Chapter 6

Ohno opened the door to their apartment and was surprised to see it lying in the dark. He frowned and tried to remember if Nino had work today that he had just forgotten, but there wasn’t. Ohno had one job today for the solo recording and Nino was free to stay at home and Ohno was pretty sure that Nino had just done that: stay in. Nino frequently did that, only going out in the early mornings or evenings to get food if needed or take a walk just to breathe some fresh air. 

So it was very strange to see their apartment in darkness, without any sounds coming from the other man. The noises of his games were missing, there was no TV playing, and Nino wasn’t practising any instruments. He knew that it could mean that Nino was just asleep and resting, but then again, Nino knew he came home around this time and usually would have cooked dinner for them. Or he would have written a note for Ohno to bring take-out and that hadn’t happened. Ohno had made sure to check his phone twice on his way home. 

A small sigh escaped his lips as he slipped off his shoes, and he stepped further into their apartment, his mindset to finding his lover and checking what was going on with him. He blinked when he realised that the door to their balcony was open and coldness has crept into their living room. He was relieved and worried at the same time as he recognised Nino huddled in one of the lounge chairs, huddled in a pair of blankets, a thick sweatshirt peeking out just slightly as he stared numbly out in the front where in the summer his vegetables had grown. Right now it was just a pot of dirt, with some dried off stalks of the tomatoes. Nino had wanted to clean it up and make their balcony winter-ready, Ohno remembered. 

Nino’s eyes had shone when he had told him how he wanted to decorate the balcony slightly for the upcoming Christmas times. He had wanted to pull up lights and some small decorations, maybe a small Christmas tree in a pot so that they could reuse it each year on the corner but nothing of that had happened, and it worried Ohno. 

Nino had found his love for gardening and taking care of their small balcony. They had spent hours in summer huddled on the oversized loungers, staring out into the city, enjoying cold drinks from the kitchen and doing small barbecues. It was the perfect merge of being inside and outside at the same time. Nino had ideal access to the internet, and if they were really into it, they even managed to build a gaming station up on the balcony so that Nino could play other games then on his phone or portable machines. It was nice, and Ohno looked forward to more of those hours and days when their hiatus started next year. 

But somehow he knew that this time Nino was not sitting out there enjoying himself, even if it might have started like that. For a second Ohno thought of heading out there directly, to hug Nino and be there for him. Still, then he was worried about how long Nino was already there and went to the kitchen to prepare some hot tea, deciding that a hot lemony drink would be suitable for Nino’s health. He stared at the water cooker as he waited for the water to be ready, his eyes wandering over the kitchen space to think of what they could have for dinner. They might have some leftovers from earlier the weeks and Ohno set out to check if they had perished or not. He popped the food into the microwave to heat them and distributed the rest of the salads in two bowls before pouring the water over the tea and then continued to rummage. Dinner should be ready for when he managed to bring Nino in, he decided as he took the two cups he had prepared and set out to join Nino. 

—

Nino flinched when a cup appeared in his line of vision, and he automatically uncurled himself from his position as he took the warm mug in between his hands. He sipped at it carefully, making Ohno wince and congratulate himself that he had poured some cold water on top of the hot tea to make it drinkable right away. 

“Hey,” he greeted as he climbed over Nino’s form to place himself between the wall and Nino. 

“Hey,” Nino answered in a small voice as he snuggled closer. “You are already back?”

Ohno hummed in agreement, not mentioning that he was even slightly late now. It was clear that Nino had lost any perception of time some when earlier. 

Nino fell silent as he sipped the tea and Ohno let him crowd close to himself for a while, as he rearranged the blankets so that they were covering them both. He could feel how cold Nino’s skin was against himself, and he was surprised that he managed to get so cold under the blankets and the thick sweatshirt he wore, but he supposed that part of it was down to how long Nino had sat there and part came from the inside. Nino tended to get cold when his thoughts went astray to bad things.

“I’m scared,” Nino whispered after a while of patient silence from Ohno’s side, and Ohno hummed again in understanding, dropping a small kiss on top of Nino’s head to show him that he was listening. “And I’m sad, I’m angry, I’m frustrated, but mostly I’m scared.”

“I’m scared as well. It’s not a bad thing, you know? It’s normal during times like this. 

“I know.” Nino sighed as he put the now almost empty mug down and tugged Ohno’s cup out of his hands to put it down as well. Ohno let him climb in between his legs and hugged him around the waist, his lips pressed against his neck for a second before he put his chin on his shoulder, following Nino’s line of vision, ending up on his dead tomato plant again. 

“Why are you angry?”

“Because… I feel helpless. The news about people who tested positive is getting more and more and closer. I am scared. I don’t want you to fall ill or the rest. What if Aiba gets the virus?” he asked in a small voice. 

Ohno tightened his grip around his waist and rubbed circles around his hipbone to calm him down as he realised that Nino was talking himself into a frenzy. 

“We are careful,” he said. 

“Being careful is no promise to be safe though,” he mumbled, and Ohno agreed in a hum. It was true, after all. You just had to be unlucky and then even with masks and airing rooms and social distancing you could fall ill. 

“But they say that even if you contract the virus, it seemed to be milder if you do those precautions,” he said then, and Nino nodded slowly. Still, nobody knew for sure. It was scary. During spring when it all had started (at least it felt as if it began only then) people had been more careful, now people seemed to be fed up with it all, work and profit and private fun seemed to be more important. He just wanted it all to be over. 

“I’m more worried about you,” Ohno said then, and Nino blinked. He looked up in surprise. It made sense, he supposed, but he had never thought of the other’s being worried about him. 

“I’m sorry.”

Ohno shrugged and pressed his lips against his cheek again, before kissing his ear. Nino tried to be careful; he knew that. But the worry was still there. Mostly since some days, Nino was unable to bear the mask for long periods. It was worrying. Ohno would be happier if that were not the case, but Nino tried to stay away from people on those days and sit close to open windows. It was at least something. “It’s okay. It’s normal to worry about our loved ones and the person we find important,” Ohno added after a while.

“True,” Nino said with a deep sigh and closed his eyes. “I’m glad I’m not alone.”

“Me too.” Ohno smiled when Nino pecked his cheek almost shyly, feeling warmth pool in the pit of his stomach at the adorable gesture. 

“I miss my mum,” Nino said after a while and ducked low to hide against Ohno’s chest. It was hard for him not to be able to see his mum. He wanted to hug her and feel her comforting warmth around him. Whenever he felt this scared his mother was the person he would flee to. His mother always knew what to say to make him feel better and if words failed her, being around her always did the trick. 

“I know,” Ohno sighed and rubbed his stomach. 

“But I know I can’t go to her. I can’t isolate myself for two whole weeks to be absolutely certain I haven’t contracted the virus and then go to her. I want to do that, though, Oh-chan. I want to see her for real. It’s unfair. It’s so unfair that I can’t do that. I don’t want to have another video call. It’s not the same; it’s not enough. It makes this feeling worse,” he whispered and felt tears in his eyes. He was so scared. What if his mother died? The last time he had seen her in person was at the start of this year. He knew that being an idol had its downsides, but it was so unfair that this was one of them. Yes, they had their regular tests before shows, and a few days after, and Nino had never thought he would get used to the awful feeling of something seemingly touching his brain on a regular basis. But it was not a hundred percent security, and he wanted that for his mother. 

“I know it’s not fair,” Ohno repeated and rocked him from side to side to calm Nino down again. Nino breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

“But mostly I’m just scared anyone I love so dearly will die because of such an illness. Gasping for breath, feeling helpless, all alone and in pain has to be the worst way to die. I don’t want that. I want it to stop. I don’t want to get any more notifications from the agency about doing more tests because someone around us tested positive. I don’t want to pray for their health recovery and fear for the opposite. I don’t want any of this. I never asked for this. I never wanted to live through a pandemic. I want it to stop. Oh-chan I just want it all to stop finally. It has been enough already.”

Nino was crying now, and Ohno held him closely rocking them both and rubbing his back as he tried to calm him down. He wished for the same, but he knew that it was futile for now. Scientists were getting closer to cures, to medicines that helped and to vaccinations. All they could do was trying to put on a tough front, smile for the world and hope that it makes even a tiny difference for the people suffering through this pandemic while holding each other close if possible and being strong for each other when one broke down. 

It took a while for Nino to calm down, but when he did, he wiped his cheeks and Ohno knew that for now, Nino was okay again. The next break down would come, he knew. He would maybe break down before, and Nino would have to hold him, but Ohno was sure that they could do it until the end. They were not alone, after all. 

“Dinner?”

“Uhn…” Nino agreed with a nod and Ohno wiped his cheeks before kissing the salty lips lovingly. 

“And tomorrow we will decorate this together, alright? Make it a bit less depressing.”

Nino’s lips twitched slightly as he nodded. “I think we could put one of your lamps there? And light it during the evenings or nights when we are out here?”

“I would like that,” Ohno agreed as he prodded Nino to stand and listened to the other as he described his plans for the balcony, his mind successfully shifted to another topic.

A/N: Sorry about this.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope this was okay. Please stay healthy and take care of yourself and the people around you. Wash your hands, stay inside a lot, keep apart of 2 metres if you are outside with strangers. And of course, enjoy old shows/concerts of our boys. Now is the perfect time to re-watch your favourites or catch up on those you missed.


End file.
